


Too Much

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Everything's just all too much for you, and Klaus doesn't understand it.





	Too Much

"Y/N, sister, _please._ "

You whipped around and pointed your finger at Klaus. "No. You locked me in my room because you can't accept my decision. I'm not a child, Niklaus, that shit is not okay."

"Abandoning your family is not okay!" He shot back.

You blanched, and Klaus knew he'd gone too far. Again. You turned around and walked away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were pretty sure you had everything packed. You dragged a hand down your face and sighed. You knew this wasn't going to be easy, but that thought didn't do anything to reassure you.

Hearing footsteps stop in the doorway, you glanced to your left and rolled your eyes.

"I'm not in the mood," you muttered.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Klaus replied.

"Because you never mean anything you say, right."

"I don't understand why you want to leave!"

"It's all just too much!"

You lifted your suitcase off the bed and set it down. Klaus walked up to you and placed his hand on your shoulder. You shook your head.

"You know I won't judge you," he said quietly.

You took a deep breath. "I am tired. I don't want to deal with a new threat every year, or a new set of enemies, or more death and destruction. It's just too much drama anymore, Nik, and I'm sick of it."

He pulled you into a tight hug.

"I'm not abandoning you," you mumbled. "I'll never abandon you, brother. I just need some space. And there's this amazing invention, you've probably heard of it, it's called a phone."

Klaus chuckled. You pulled away, smiling.

"You won't stay away too long?" He asked.

"No, not too long," you replied. "I'll come back. Always and forever."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, you'd only just passed the New Orleans city limits sign when Klaus called you. You rolled your eyes and pressed the button on your steering wheel.

"I've only just left the city, you know," you said.

"And yet it feels like you've been gone for years," he replied.

"Aw, how sweet."


End file.
